


Because You Are At My Side

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst (just a bit), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a surprise visit from Eobard in the very early morning hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Are At My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palpablenotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpablenotion/gifts).



> This is for the lovely palpablenotion, who wanted me to write something with Eobard and Barry that isn’t angst or depressive for once. I hope your hand will be good as new in no time, sweetie! :)
> 
> It's not betaed, so please excuse any errors you come across.

* * *

Barry opens his eyes to a quiet and dark room.

It takes his drowsy mind a moment to understand what has caused him to wake up as he his body tells him with some certainty that it is still too early to get up.

Then he notices the warm hand on his abdomen as well as the body next to him that hasn’t been there when he went to bed before.

This is a surprise, Eobard told him he would probably stay overnight at S.T.A.R. labs and he briefly wonders whether everything is going better than planned and his partner was able to go home due to it or whether he simply couldn’t sleep again.

“Hey,” he murmurs, his voice still rough from sleep, and reaches for the hand that is resting on his belly. “What time’s it?”

“Close to half past three,” Eobard answers quietly and his deep voice sends a small shiver down Barry’s spine.

“Everything alright at the labs?” he asks as he intertwines his fingers with the other man’s and he notices that his eyes are glimmering in a very faint red.

“Yes, the first test run went fine. If we don’t get any bad reading by tomorrow we should be able to start the second one in about a week.”

Barry hums and starts to caress the back of the other man’s hand with his thumb. He feels drowsy and content and it is nice to hear that things are working out for once.

“Good, ’s good, you’ve put a lot of effort into this…”

“So have you,” Eobard reminds him and Barry feels another pleasant shiver flash through his body. The other man’s voice is like dark silk, so damn nice to listen to.

“I haven’t done much yet,” he points out with a faint smile.

“You have,” disagrees Eobard and the red in his eyes brightens a bit. “Without you I would not be here… I would not be anywhere anymore.”

“It’s a good thing you have me then.” Barry gives his partner’s hand a slight squeeze and smiles. “I like having you around, you know?”

Over the last five years, Eobard – or Harrison to the rest of the world – has been a constant in his life and despite their ugly past, he is glad for it.

While this second chance has seemed like nothing but a really bad joke in the beginning, Barry has found his place again and, to both their surprise, so has Eobard.

Barry hums when the other man leans down and kisses him. He sneaks his free hand around his back and holds onto his shoulder while he enjoys the welcoming warmth of the other man’s mouth.

The kiss doesn’t go on for too long but Barry still feels slightly out of breath when they break apart again.

“I will make sure that it stays this way.” Eobard’s breath is hot against his skin and Barry shudders when he nips lightly on his bottom lip before he presses another kiss onto his chin. “I won’t let anybody take you from me again.”

He sounds calm, certain and serious and Barry believes him every word. The only problem is that he knows that even the fastest man alive can’t stop every horrible thing from happening. Tragedies are part of life, he has made his piece with that knowledge by now.

… Eobard hasn’t, though.

The stubborn mule of a man doesn’t want to and it worries Barry at times. Being able to travel through time probably makes it hard for him to accept defeat due to the prospect of a possibility to make things right.

As right as they should be according to _his_ point of view at least…

Slowly, Barry takes his hand off Eobard’s shoulder and places it on his cheek instead so that he cups it lightly. There are stubbles from going a whole day without shaving and he rubs his thumb over them slightly.

“I know, Eo,” he agrees softly and gives the other man a small smile. “But I don’t think that you’ve to worry too much about anybody taking me from you.”

At least not for another eight months, then the particle accelerator would be turned on and Barry would get his powers back.

Eobard doesn’t replay but studies him with a thoughtful look that Barry can make out thanks to how his eyes haven gotten used to the darkness by now. He doesn’t like the concern he can make out in them, even though the other man is hiding it pretty well.

“What should worry you much more is the upcoming dinner with Joe and Iris this Friday,” Barry reminds him and is both amused and relieved when he watches how the sombre expression is replaced by a rather suffering one, which causes him to chuckle. “Don’t be an ass, Joe has been very nice to you the last time around.”

“To him I’m a fifty plus year old scientist with a lot of money and a rather questionable academic reputation right now thanks to the particle accelerator,” Eobard reminds him drily. “He is convinced that I’m at the peak of my midlife crisis and just want to have my way with you to make myself feel better about my age.”

Barry grins as he starts to cress the other man’s cheekbone with his fingertips.

“Yeah, he probably does,” he agrees and ignores the dirty look he receives in response,” but it doesn’t matter because I’m nearly twenty five and he can’t tell me anymore whom I’m allowed to date and whom not, so don’t worry about it and just keep doing such an magnificent job at pretending to be my extremely sexy crazy scientist lover who is probably going to blow up the city in not even a year.”

Eobard snorts and Barry is glad when the still persisting concern and worry in his eyes starts to wane a bit and the red dims till it is nothing more than a faint sheen.

“He would probably still shoot me if he knew that we are having sex.”

“He wouldn’t,” Barry grins and starts to lower his hand so that he can trace the other man’s lip with his fingers. “He knows I love you. He would be pissed but probably only put me through his stupid silent treatment again.”

The lips under his fingertips are warm and soft and he can’t stop his mind to go back to a couple of nights ago when they were around his hard dick, making him feel like he was flying. The wet heat always drive him crazy and Eobard is just magnificent when it comes to oral sex…

“During our last dinner he reminded me that he knows where I _live_. I don’t doubt that he will come after me with a shotgun if he believes that I’ve wronged you in some way.” Eobard looks actually pretty amused about this prospect before he suddenly nips on one of Barry’s fingers that are still close to his lips. It isn’t painful but catches him off-guard enough that he jumps slightly and makes a soft protesting noise.

“You shouldn’t keep them this close to my mouth if you don’t want me to take a bite,” Eobard smirks before he bends down and kisses him once more. Barry readily returns it, enjoying the feeling of the other man’s tongue explore his mouth with the same force and security he seems to do about everything in his life.

The hand on his belly gives his own one last slight squeeze before it lets go and instead starts to move south, to where his already half hard erection is readily waiting to get more attention-

A sharp and very familiar ringing tone cuts through the room and they both freeze. Eobard pulls back a bit, meets his eyes for a moment before resting his forehead onto his collar bone and groaning in frustration.

Barry lets his head drop back and huffs, not really surprised that they would be interrupted while trying to have sex. It isn’t like it’s the first time that it has happened this week.

“I hate them,” Eobard mutters against his chest and Barry has to silently agree, even though he consoles himself with the knowledge that they probably just would have very kinky office desk sex instead when he passes by S.T.A.R. labs tomorrow after work.

… he only hopes that nobody is waltzing in again uninvited like Hartley did last time. The man is still glaring daggers at him every time they pass each other’s way and while Eobard finds it amusing, Barry really doesn’t as he hasn’t any of his accelerate healing powers yet and he wouldn’t put it past the man to try something on him.

“Why do I always hire people that turn out to be utter cretins?” His partner’s breath is still hot against his chest and Barry shivers slightly in response.

“You don’t. Caitling, Cisco, Ronnie and even Hartley are very brilliant people,” he reminds him and runs his fingers tentatively through hairs. “It is just a very big project and a lot of possibilities for things to go wrong.”

“Don’t be my voice of reason,” Eobard grumbles and shoots him a half-hearted glare. “Just pity me and lie to me about things getting better from here on out.”

Barry smiles and nods.

“Okay, things are going to get better from here on out.”

“… you’re still a miserable liar.”

Eobard chuckles when Barry pulls lightly on his hair in response before he sits up with visible reluctance and reaches for his smartphone. His expression seem to darken a bit and a familiar annoyance creeps back into his gaze.

“It seems that we can postpone the next test run. The readings we are getting right now seem to be nothing short of abysmal according to Doctor Snow,” he sounds bitter and tired and Barry really doesn’t like the notion of him having to make his way back to the laboratories this late and this tire.

“The readings aren’t going anywhere,” he remarks carefully. “You could catch a couple of hours sleep before going back, I’m sure Caitlin and the others would understand.”

“No, it’s better if I take care of this right now.” Eobard gives the mobile phone in his hand a look as if it were the cause for his problems before he turns back to Barry and steals another kiss. “Sorry for waking you up.”

With that he gets up and makes his way toward the door. Barry watches him only for about a second before he rolls onto his side and gets up as well.

“Wait, I’m coming along.”

His body calls him a string of dirty names when it realizes that there would probably no more rest for tonight, especially because he hasn’t caught too much sleep over the last couple of night either thanks to work.

“It isn’t even four in the morning, Barry, go back to sleep,” Eobard, who has already left the bedroom, has stopped close to the door and doesn’t seem to like the notion of him following very much.

“I’m already up,” disagrees Barry with a shrug as he walks over to this cupboard where he has already prepared his clothes for the following day at work. “We just have to pass by Starbucks or somewhere on the way, I need caffeine, lots and lots of caffeine.”

“It would be better for you to go back to bed and rest and not waste the couple of hours on sleep you can get like this.”

“You’ll get a cup as well. You’re getting cranky again.”

Barry chuckles when he turns back to Eobard with his clothes in hand and spots him glowering at him darkly rather menacingly.

“Yes, definitely a cup of coffee for you,” he decides before he leaves his room as well.

Eobard stays annoyed at him for insisting to come along till they get into his car and Barry suggests that they could pass Belly Burger on their way for an early breakfast.

As expected, the prospect of beef in his favourite form, lifts Eobard’s mood rather successfully and Barry is sure that Caitlin and the others would thank him for it as well if they had known about it.

No matter whether Eobard Thawne or Harrison Wells, his lover is always easier to deal with when he is not sleep deprived _and_ hungry at the same time.

They are waiting for their orders to be finished about fifteen minutes later at the Belly Burger that is quite close to S.T.A.R. labs when Barry, who is quietly humming along a song on the radio, notices that he is watched.

At his questioning look, Eobard smiles slightly but stays quiet.

Barry returns the smile.

He feels tired but content and wouldn’t change this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
